english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristi Kang
Kristi Kang (née Bingham) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Kinuho Wannai *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Kinuho Wannai, Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Raika Hino *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Miharu Shimizu *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Miharu Shimizu *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Rin Suzuki (eps12-13), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Izumi's Mother, Suzune Miyashita *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Maya *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008-2009) - Katea (ep15), Veronica, Zelda (eps21-23), Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008) - Yuka *Dimension W (2016) - Ichigo Yurizaki (ep2), Kiyomi Kato *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Maeve McCaffery *Fairy Tail (2016) - Levy McGarden, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Cathy Lockharte, Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Cathy Lockharte *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Amalia (ep16), Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Non-Chan (ep5), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Maria Takayama *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Maria Takayama *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Irina Shido *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Elena Baburin, Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Kei Ueshima *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Yui (ep17), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Female Student 1 (ep2), Gymnast 1 (ep16), Gymnast B (ep6), Little Girl (ep5), Walkyrie Member E, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Satomi, Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Pieri *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Subaru (ep13), Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2009) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2011-2015) - Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Futaba, Gretel *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Kagami Kawarazaki, Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Angelion (ep22; Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Yuria (ep3), Additional Voices *Red Data Girl (2014) - Mayura Souda *Rideback (2011) - Shoko Uemura *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Rozetta Yuki, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Tonko Oniyama *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Boy Student B (ep20), Female Student C (ep20), Magic Rat Ring (ep17), Referee (ep17), Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Yomi (ep3), Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Yayoi, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Aria (ep53), Tammy, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Maker (ep13), Miranda (ep22) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Female Victim A (ep1), Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Fahle, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Oro *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Librarian B, Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Yu Yoneda *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Female Clerk (ep17), Friend C (ep1), Small Spirit (ep24), Woman A (ep24), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Kyoka Kanejo 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Cathy Lockharte 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Kinuho Wannai *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Tsubaki Minashiro *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Levy *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Levy McGarden *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Lepre, Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Keno, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Rin Hiroishi, Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Yukine Mare, Koro, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (105) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2018. Category:American Voice Actors